


Navy Seal

by VickeyStar



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: PFFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "Now you know what a Navy Seal feels like!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I went boat diving in Palau a couple months back. The rain felt like bullets. I wore my mask to be able to spare at least some of my face from the pain while my dad laughed somewhat manically in the back of the boat.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Danny was annoyed.   
He wanted to be asleep, in his cozy bed, not awake at asscrack of dawn, speeding on a small boat, shivering at the cold breeze.   
Why couldn't Chin and Kono do this again?   
He and his insane Neanderthal of a partner, who was grinning like a twelve year old boy, were called to look at a body on one of the smaller islands.   
Danny was too tired to remember which one.   
Steve seemed to notice his discomfort, and his grin widened.   
"Now you know what a Navy Seal feels like!" He shouted, barely being heard over the roar of the engine.   
Danny rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the pain on his sunburnt face.   
He had spent the day before at the beach with Grace, and it had been worth it, at the time.   
Then, because the universe hated him, it began raining.   
Now Danny was full-on shivering, teeth clattering, and feeling the agony as the raindrops felt like tiny bullets on his face.   
Steve, the little shit, just grinned wider, in his t-shirt and khakis.   
"Now you really know what a Navy Seal feels like!" His partner shouted, not even looking the slightest bit cold.   
Danny leaned toward him and responded.   
"Don't you get cold?"   
Steve sent him a look.   
"I am, in your own words, a crazy personification of the Navy Seals, Danno. I don't get cold."   
He seemed oddly proud of this fact.   
Steve eventually ended up giving Danny his jacket, that he had conveniently put in a bag and forgot about until more than halfway through the boat ride.   
Totally accidentally.   
Sure.   
Next time, Danny didn't care whatever excuses Chin and Kono would try to make.   
He was sleeping in.   
edn


End file.
